blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Mori
Cassandra Mori is a witch who studied the teachings of the Great Sorceress Nine. Information Cassandra is often referred to by her nickname, "Seven", this is because people believe her to be the luckiest witch known to man. Cassandra often refers to herself as Seven, as it makes her feel like she is more like Nine. Cassandra over the years has studied the many teachings left by Nine in order to improve her own strength and spells, and has become a very strong and capable witch. By her side, she has her familiar, Lucky, who looks like a golden retriever. Cassandra has often escaped the worst situations without a scratch on her where most people would be dead. However, despite all her luckiness, she has no sense of direction. This is how Izumi and her met. Cassandra got herself lost in the forest near Izumi's home, and Izumi helped her find her way out. Cassandra promised to repay the favor back to her. It was to that end that Lucky was created, so she wouldn't get lost as often. The Black Azure Revival Saga Cassandra learned that Neikan was in Kazomotsu, and followed him there in order to help him return to the man she once knew. Her unlucky streak eventually landed her in front of Neikan, where he used the same spell that Terumi had used on Nine. It wasn't until Rue and Lucky helped her, as part of Takao's turning on her during the final fight, that her past was learned. She had always been mocked and ridiculed during her time in the Magic Academy. Rue and Lucky fought through it, and were able to bring her back to her senses. She went on a journey of self-discovery afterwards. Material Collection Information *'Hobby': Learning new things *'Values': Truth *'Likes': Animals, Mysteries, Puzzles, Honest People *'Dislikes:' Authority, Darkness, Liars Personality Cassandra is the type to enjoy the journey and not worry about getting to the destination. She prefers the company of her familiar, but otherwise prefers to travel by herself. She is polite to those she doesn't know and is kind to those that treat her well. Those that get on her bad side, however, fear the fate of being eternally unlucky. She is not the type to simply abandon anyone, but understands that fighting is not always the answer. She only uses the staff if she feels that she is in danger or must defend herself. Because of this nature, she'll use her staff the moment she hears something that frightens her, whether friend or foe, to protect herself. Otherwise, very rarely is she ever shown frowning or sad. She tries to keep a happy outlook on life, preferring to wear a smile. Appearance Cassandra wears a green dress that is outlined in black as it reaches her knees. She wears a four-leaf clover she found pinned to her dress. She wears green, heeled boots. She wears the typical black witch hat that has her green hair flowing out from under it down to the back of her knees. She wears green gloves that extend to her elbows. Her staff is brown, as long as she is, and has a green orb in the center at the top of it. Musical Themes *'Lucky Sevens' - Cassandra's Theme (Fuse by she) *'Not the Man I Once Knew '- Cassandra vs. Neikan (Youth of Yesterday - The Veer Union) Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:Female Character Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character